Chai Latte
by I.have.no.boundaries
Summary: A One-shot just about a little moment between Jace/Clary. After they find out that they are siblings, Simon wants to talk to Clary, but so does Jace. And if Clary doesn't come to him, he'll go to her. A little fluffiness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, but I would like to own Jace…**

**Okay, I'm bored so I am making a one-shot about Jace/Clary.**

**Songs:**

**This Love … The Veronicas  
Speechless … The Veronicas  
I Could Get Used to This … The Veronicas**

**(I had them on repeat, I got addicted.)**

* * *

I walked down Fourth Avenue towards the Institution. It's been a week since Jace and I found out we were siblings. That was an awkward moment, you think when you have thoughts about your brother you would be thinking about how you fight or how he ignores you when you ask for his help, but whenever I do that all I can think about is us making out.

But I need to forget that. Jace and I agreed to act like normal brother and sister – well as normal we could imagine being freakishly sucked into a world of mystical and immortal stuff.

I just reached the steps to the Institution when my cell phone rang. I took a look at the caller ID: Simon. We really haven't hung out either since my new found father decided to tell me the news. I did really need to talk to him.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver of the phone.

"Hey Clary." Simon responded.

I smiled, he sounded normal enough. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just… that I need to talk to you."

I hesitated; I could hang up now and go find Jace, because God knows why I need to talk to him. But I also needed to talk to Simon, but Simon will always be here…

"Okay, meet you for coffee in five." And I hung up.

As I was walking down the steps, the Institution door opened and out came a pretty girl about my age. She had long wavy blonde hair, her cheeks were red and her eyes were glazed over. I know that look.

"Hi," I called out. She looked up startled.

She stopped and stared wide eyed at me. "I'm Clary, you are?"

She paused, going over what to do next, "I'm…Kayla."

I gave her a puzzled look, "You know about the Institution?"

She realized I knew about it too, and relaxed her shoulders. Her smile was kind. "Yeah, I'm an old friend of Jace Wayland, do you know him?"

My jaw clenched, "Yeah, I know him." I tried to appear normal. "I haven't seen you around before, where are you from." We were relatively close to each other by now.

"Oh, I'm from Connecticut. I was doing some running around and decided to say hi." Her eyes were smiling like crazy. Crap.

I smirked, and what a fake smirk it was, but she was in too busy to notice my horrible lying ability. "When you say friend, what kind of friend do you mean?"

She smirked as well. "A friend with benefits you could say." I never did think Valentine could be my father, by I felt the urge to strangle her, and stopped before I realized that I could possibly be related to him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, it –," before she could finish her sentence the doors opened again, and out popped Jace. Shit.

His looked of shock registered, and then confusion crossed his face. "Clary? What are you doing here?"

I looked away from his eyes, and looked back at Kayla. "I was just coming to say hi, but ran into your friend here." He got my message, I knew what kind of _friend _Kayla was.

He looked at me about to say something but decided not to at the last minute. "Well, sorry, I've got to go meet Simon for coffee. Nice to meet you Kayla." I looked at Jace with no emotion "Jace." I waved and walked off.

I heard them talking then footsteps my way. "Why did you really come to the Institution?" Jace asked.

I sighed, "I did really come to say hi." I was speed walking hoping to lose him, but I knew it would never work. He grabbed my arm, and slowed me to a halt.

His eyes were filled with emotions, "Clary, are you alright?"

I put on my fakest smile and said, "Of course, why wouldn't I be? Sorry Jace, but I really do have to meet Simon for coffee, I'll see you later, bro." That upset him to hear me call him that, and just to show him what a good _sister _I was, I kissed his cheek and walked away.

Simon was already sitting at a table with to coffee cups in front of him. I sat down with a huff.

He raised an eyebrow. _No matter how hard I try, my freaking eyebrow will never cooperate._ "Rough day?"

I gave him the _You have no clue _look and to a drink of my chai latte. "So what's this meeting about?" Even though I already knew, I wasn't going to bring it up.

Simon opened his mouth to respond when my phone rang. Again. I checked the caller ID and saw I was Jace. I clicked ignore. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Yeah, well -," interrupting him _again_, was my phone's ringtone. Jace. Hitting ignore again and putting it on vibrate I apologized once more and told him to continue.

In a very serious tone Simon started, "Clary, I know we haven't spoken much over this last few days about what happened between you and Jace, and I know you don't want to" in the middle of the sentence my phone, which was lying on the table, started vibrating, for the third time I hit ignore and put it in my pocket.

"Popular today?"

"Shut up." He smirked at me and tried to finish again.

"As I was saying, I know before you guys found out the news, you had a thing, and I know you know that I know that you know that I like you."

"Whoa – confusing much?" I was trying to figure out what he was saying, using hand gestures in the making.

When I thought I had it right, I freaking phone vibrated AGAIN."Ugh!" I said grabbed my phone, gave Simon a one minute gesture, and walked outside phone in hand.

"What?" I said rather loudly into the phone.

"Four times a charm." He said.

"It's 'three times a charm' idiot. After three times of me hanging up on you, you would think you would stop calling." I told him.

I could practically see him smirking. "What do you want Jace." I sighed into the phone.

He got all serious. Bipolar much? "We need to talk."

"If you haven't clued in, that's what I'm doing right now, with _Simon_" God, this kid got annoying easily.

"Clary, tell him you have to go, or I will come and get you myself."

"Have fun with that." I hung up.

I walked back to Simon and sat down turning my phone off. "Sorry, it's off now."

"Good, because we do need to talk. You know I like you, and that you found out that Jace and you…" he trailed off.

"Ah, Simon, don't do this to me." I pleaded.

"Do what? I just wanted to clear things up, even if you don't feel the same way I'll always be here. Even if it kills me, I will." He held my hand in his.

I was just about to get up and hug him when the bells of the coffee shop shook. I looked up at who was rushing in. Shit. Jace.

He came over to our table, "Sorry, love birds, but Clary needs to come with me."

"God you were serious weren't you? I'm not coming by the way, I'm having coffee with my best friend." I told him taking a sip of my latte.

He sighed, "I didn't want to do this." I picked me up and lifted me over his shoulder.

Before I could protest I was outside of the coffee shop walking down the street to the Institution.

"Jace Wayland! Let me down, NOW!" I yelled at him, pounding on his back. Yeah, he didn't let me down.

"You didn't want to come, and I said I'll make you…" I huffed and gave up, giving him one last kick. Stupid shadow hunter.

In a few minutes we were in the Institution walking down the hallway. We passed my kitchen just as Isabelle was walking out with a cup of something. She looked at us, "Hey Jace, hey Clary." And that was all she said.

"Hey Isabelle." I waved.

He just kept walking down to his room. Once we were in, he plopped me down on his bed and locked the door. And if I wasn't his sister, I would be scared; this could be a set up for a rape.

I lay back onto his mountain of pillows, "Was that necessary?"

He didn't respond, I looked up and saw him staring at me with his leather coat still on, and his arms crossed across his chest.

I lay back down. After five minutes of silence, Jace came and joined me on his double bed.

"We have issues." He said.

I scuffed, "We? You're the one who literally dragged me out of a coffee shop and brought me up to your room then was silent, and if I might add, has a friend with benefits."

"Yes we. You're the one who refused to take my calls, and _you're _leading your best friend on. So, yes, we." He retorted.

I sighed. "You're annoying you know that?"

"Oh I do, and I'm quite proud of it to I might add."

I took my shoes off, and crawled under the covers, for some reason his room was freezing. **(Play Speechless now.)**

"Why did you even want to talk to me?" I whispered.

He shifted so he was facing me, "Kayla is not my friend with benefits."

I laughed, "Sure. And why do you care that your sister cares?" Oh, that hit him where it hurt. He actually winced.

"She _used _to be my friend, who occasionally made out with me… but that was years ago. She came for a visit and told me she still had feelings for me, but I told her…"

"Told her what?" I prompted.

He looked at his hands, "That I like someone else."

I looked up at him, "Jace…" I strained.

He met my eyes, and we just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. "Clary, I know we're in a complicated situation, but what if Valentine was lying?"

"Then I would be extremely happy." I showed a hint of a smile.

**(I Could Get Used to This is a good time to play here)**He slowly caressed my cheek and brought my head closer to his. He planted a sweet slow kiss on my lips. But that triggered something inside of us; I started wanting more and sped up. I wrapped my hands around his neck and let all my worries slip away, all that was in my mind was me and him. His Lips. His hands. Jace.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my little One-shot(:  
i was bored, and wanted a little Jace/Clary moment.  
Review and tell me what you think!:):)**


End file.
